


together for tonight

by ratb0ys



Category: Grease (1978)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i really don’t know how to tag this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratb0ys/pseuds/ratb0ys
Summary: kenickie and danny talk for a bit i guess
Relationships: Kenickie/Danny Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79





	together for tonight

kenickie lay in bed. the smell of alcohol drifted around him gently - he wasn’t drunk, but he’d convinced himself he was - how else was he to handle what he was feeling?  
danny zuko lay in bed next to him, also telling himself he was drunk. or, that’s what kenickie assumed, because that’s what danny had told him when he insisted he just stay at kenickie’s house that night.   
kenickie counted down from one hundred, trying to go to sleep and not think about the boy in bed next to him. he could hear danny breathing. it didn’t sound like he was asleep, either.   
kenickie rolled over, facing danny. he was suddenly aware of the fact that both of them were wearing just underwear.   
“danny?” he breathed.   
“yeah?” danny rolled over so they were face-to-face.   
“are you really drunk?” kenickie asked.   
“sure, man. drunk as a skunk.” danny laughed softly. his breath didn’t smell like alcohol. he looked angelic in the soft glow of the streetlight outside his window. kenickie closed his eyes and slid his hand across the mattress toward danny. he hesitated a moment, then lifted it and rested it where he knew danny’s waist was. danny’s breath hitched.   
“what are you doing?” danny whispered. kenickie opened his eyes.   
“what i’ve been wanting to do for a really long time.” he paused a moment, waiting for danny to pull away or get up, but danny didn’t move, so kenickie slid closer to him. their bodies were almost touching.   
“what does that mean?” danny asked. he moved his hand to kenickie’s side. goosebumps shivered across kenickie’s skin at the touch.   
“i think you know.” kenickie said, moving even closer to danny, breathing into his neck.   
“i do, but... it’s not safe, kenick. do you know what they’d do to us? if they found out...” danny trailed off. kenickie sighed. he longed to wrap his arms around danny and tell him everything would be okay, but he couldn’t.   
“you’re right. i’m sorry.” he said. he rolled away from danny, breaking off all contact, and let out a shaky breath. don’t cry, he thought, don’t cry around danny it’s not his fault it’s yours don’t make him feel that way he can’t control how you feel about him he can’t he can’t you can’t - kenickie sat up and pressed his hands to his eyes, cutting off his thoughts. he could feel danny’s eyes on him.   
“i can’t - we can’t - i’m sorry - i’m gonna go sleep on the couch.” he got up before danny could say anything.   
he cursed himself for every step he took and every word he didn’t - couldn’t - say, and continued across the room so he could get away from the person he never wanted to leave and the years old realization that seemed to poison the very air around him. he was reaching for the door handle when -  
“kenickie, wait, please,” and he turned around just in time to intercept danny’s hug, the two thumping against the wall in a way that must’ve hurt danny’s arms and that was definitely audible. if we get caught now -   
the thought was cut off when he heard danny crying. the sound was muffled against kenickie’s shoulder, but definitely there.   
“shit, danny, it’s okay. stop crying, i’m here.” kenickie said, but even as the words left his mouth he was crying too.   
the two stood there for god knows how long, shaking and crying and pressing against each other as if they’d never touch again. their hands traced rib cages and hip bones and shoulders, trying to memorize the feeling beneath their fingertips. kenickie wiped away his own tears with one hand, then danny’s, dragging his fingers across danny’s cheeks and ghosting them across his lips.   
“danny?” he said. his voice shook.   
“yeah?”  
“i’m not drunk.”  
“neither am i.”  
“i love you.”  
“i love you, too.” kenickie grabbed the sides of danny’s face and kissed him, long and hard, the way he’d always dreamed of doing. then the two went to bed; slept tangled in each others arms

**Author's Note:**

> yeahhh lmao i wrote this in a stupor at midnight nd didn’t bother to check it over much wasn’t really planning on posting it but it was just sitting in my docs so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯   
> n e ways read it or don’t i don’t care


End file.
